


Day Off

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pumpkin sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: One month after his reawakening after [E], 9S requests the day off to do something special with 2B in celebration. They go through an old human list of date ideas and pick out their favorite things.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aloice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloice/gifts).



9S awoke to the gentle buzzing of his pod's alarm clock. He quickly flipped it off and grumbled about the time and almost considered going back to sleep... until he realized what day it was.

The android's eyes shot open and he carefully rolled over to face his still-sleeping partner sprawled out next to him. He paused for a moment and just watched her as she dreamed. Her mouth hung open and her hair was frizzy and poking out in every direction, mirroring her equally chaotically placed limbs. Despite the mess, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he could feel his heart swell in his chest as he thought about how lucky he was to be her with her in this peaceful moment.

“2B.” He whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Wake up sleepyhead.”

“Mmm...” She mumbled as she slowly cracked her eyes open. “Morning, Nines.”

“Good morning beautiful.” He breathed. “You know what today is?”

“Mmm...” She paused and thought for a moment as her processors began to come back online. “It's been...” She yawned. “A month since you woke up. A wonderful month.”

He nodded. “Wonderful doesn't even begin to describe it... and I uh... wanted to take the day off to do something special with you.”

“Nines, you don't have to do anything spectacular, I'm happy just being by your side.”

“But I _want_ to do this for you. This has been the most spectacular month of my life. So I want to make this day a spectacular celebration for you... for both of us.” He nuzzled forward and pressed his forehead on hers. 2B closed her eyes and pushed back, smiling.

“All right.” She sighed softly. “If that's what you want, then I'm all for it.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.” She hummed while planting a kiss on his forehead. “What do you have planned?”

“Oh uh... I was thinking we could decide that together. I found an old list of things that human couples used to do on special occasions and thought we could look through it together and pick some things that look nice.” He beckoned his pod over and pulled up a long list on its holo-screen. The top of the screen, in bold letters read: _Literally Just 100+ Date Ideas So You And Bae Will Never Be Bored Again_

“Not really sure what 'bae' means, but it says date ideas so...” He scratched his chin and scrolled down a bit. “Anyway. Number one. 'Go to a pumpkin patch. It's autumn, it's romantic, and then, at the end, you get to use knives in a fun way!'”

“Knives?” 2B tilted her head. “Did humans use to use large fruits while training?”

“Er... not exactly.” 9S said and 2B's head drooped slightly in disappointment. “From what I've read, humans used to carve effigies into pumpkins in some sort of yearly tradition or ritual. They would gather in large numbers with their families to pick out one they would carve together.”

“Oh.” She mumbled. “Humans sure are strange creatures.”

“I mean, we can always do your idea though!” He chirped. “I don't know if pumpkins even grow here but I can always... I dunno... throw some fruit at you and you cut them down with your sword!”

“That sounds nice.” She smiled. 9S could feel his heart flutter in his chest and he sighed softly.

“All right! It's a date then!” He hummed. “Wanna read through the rest of these and we can put together our favorites?”

“Mmm...” She nodded and they crowded together to skim through the remaining entries.

“Hmm... Go to a museum... those don't exist anymore. Although Camellia does have a big collection of old world relics in her room, so maybe we can ask to look at them or something.” He looked at 2B and she nodded her approval dreamily.

“And um... 'Have dinner and see a movie'. You're not really into eating but I've saved plenty of movies on 153 so we can do half of that. Hmm... 'Take a long walk together', that sounds nice too. 'Go on a picnic,' not sure what that is, but I can look it up later...”

They continued their way down the list, making notes of whatever sparked their interest. 2B grumbled about how many of them involved food, even though there were more than enough other possibilities as-is. 9S simply smiled and shook his head as he skipped over them.

"Man, humans used to have so many things they could do together." He mused as they neared the end. A small pang of longing wormed through his chest when he saw that they had crossed out a good three-quarters of the list... since those activities had gone extinct with humanity.

“Seems like the machines in the amusement park were trying to bring some of them back too... It's... too bad that they've all been corrupted... Might have been fun to go to a machine opera.” 9S sighed.

“It's no big deal though.” He continued, pushing those thoughts down. “There's still more than enough on our list to work with today. What do you want to try first, 2B?”

“Hmm... let's start with something quiet.” She hummed. “I like what we're doing right now. Stay in bed a while longer. And then... Maybe the beach? ...I've always liked looking at the waves.”

“Mmm... I like that idea.” 9S responded, wrapping his arms around her tighter. “What next?”

“Maybe pumpkin sparring?”

“Pumpkin... sparring?” He tilted his head, thinking for a moment. “Oh, that!” Yeah, we can do that, we can make do with apples and pomegranates and acorns.”

“Acorns sound like a real challenge, I like that.”

“Oh, and if you say... hit ten in a row, I can reward you by doing whatever you want me to do tonight.” He waggled his eyebrows, eliciting a giggly snort from 2B.

“You'd do whatever I asked even if I didn't hit even one of them.”

“Heh, you got me there.” He hummed and squeezed her again.

2B buried her face in his chest and breathed in deeply. 9S went quiet and they simply lay there for some time, breathing in each other's scent and running their hands up and down the other's body. Not a single word was shared in that time, until 2B slowly rose and stretched her synthetic muscles out.

“Mmm... ready to head out?” 9S mumbled.

2B nodded and smiled softly. In a flash, she scooped him up in her arms and set him down carefully on the floor. They lazily began picking up the clothes scattered around the room from the night before and took their sweet time dressing each other, taking care to turn such a mundane task into something intimate and pleasurable.

The moment the last article of clothing was on, the two were out the door and headed towards the shore. It wasn't long before they arrived at a tiny, sandy beach just beyond the flooded city. 9S immediately spread out a towel and flopped down on it, and 2B joined him a split-second later.

"It's a good thing it's a nice day out." 9S said. "It can get pretty dangerous here when it's stormy. A few months ago, that big storm that hit pulled all the sand off this beach, and then another one just a few days later brought it all back, along with tons of shells and broken machine fish. Woulda been nice to come out here and study them but..." His eyes clouded over momentarily as old memories resurfaced.

“Next time another big storm passes we'll be the first ones out here to check it out.” 2B hummed, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Y-yeah, we will! It'll be fun.” He smiled, squeezing her hand back and gazing out across the glistening water.

“Hmm... I'm glad you found that list.” 2B sighed after a long moment of silence. “This is nice.”

“It is nice.” He responded. “Looking out on such a huge expanse of... well... anything, really puts things in perspective, you know?”

“Mmm...”

"This world... this universe is so vast, it's mind-boggling. Yet... despite all that, it brought us here together, and there's nobody else I'd rather be with more."

“Niiines.” She blushed. “You're such a cheese.”

“Whaat? It's true.”

“I know.” She smiled. “I feel the same.”

“I'm glad.” He squeezed himself even closer to her as a chilly breeze blew over them from the ocean. The salty spray began to tingle uncomfortably and he tried to subtly wipe it from his sensitive skin before it became a real bother.

“Wanna move on?” 2B asked.

“Oh, uh, it's fine.” He responded, pulling his hands away.

“We have plenty of things we can do today.” She said, stretching out and brushing the remaining salt off his legs for him. “I don't want you making yourself uncomfortable for me.”

“Heh, all right, 2B. Then... you wanted to do pumpkin sparring next, right?”

Her face lit up at those words and she nodded.

“Well, if the map's correct, there should be an abandoned orchard not far from here.” He stood up and shook the sand from his clothes. “You sure you don't wanna stay here a bit more? I really enjoy this, even if it's a bit itchy.”

“It's fine.” She hummed. “I'm really... heh... itching... to swing my sword around. The Resistance has been asking us to do so much heavy-lifting lately and hardly any combat.” 2B let out a huff as she pulled her sword out and impatiently swung it at the air.

“I know!” 9S snorted. “They really have been working us to the bone lately.”

2B smiled and tussled his hair. “It's not _so_ bad though. At least Anemone's not sending us off on separate missions.”

“Yeah, that is true.” He admitted as they began their trek to their next destination. “As long as I'm with you, I don't care how much boring crap Anemone throws at us.”

It took some scrambling over debris and squeezing through cracks to get to the small grove of fruit trees tucked away in the forest. There were neat rows of apples, persimmons, and pomegranates; someone had clearly planted and carefully tended to them for years. The weeds, rusty tools, and animal tracks that littered the ground, however, showed that whoever tended to them hadn't been here for some time.

“You think it was a machine that planted them?” 9S wondered.

“Who knows.” 2B responded. “Either way, I don't think they'll mind us using these.” She launched herself into the air and grasped for a brilliant red pomegranate hanging just beyond her reach. Her fingertips just brushed the fruit before she landed back on the ground with a loud thud.

"Hmph." She snorted before pulling her sword out and slicing it in half. The lower part flew across the clearing before hitting another tree and skidding to a halt by some weeds. Again she leaped up and knocked down parts of whatever fruits she could reach.

“I thought we were supposed to slice them up _after_ we pick them, 2B.” 9S teased as he scooped the fallen fruits into a bucket.

“It's more fun this way. Plus, how else would we get them down?”

“Well...” He thought. “I've read that some animals would headbutt the trees to knock the fruit down... so if you—” His words were cut off by a loud crack behind him that made him jump and nearly drop what he was holding.

9S whipped around to see 2B sitting on her ass in front of a tree while rubbing her head. The trunk bore a huge, splintery dent in it about four feet up, and had cracks radiating outward from the initial impact.

“2B!” He called out as he ran towards her.

“I almost got it, I think one more hit would work.” She said as she stumbled upward and charged the tree before 9S could get another word in. _Crack._ Her head met the impact site once again, sending a shockwave up the trunk and through the branches. Small crackles could be heard emanating outward, slowly growing louder as the tree leaned further and further away from her. It crashed to the forest floor with a resounding thud, sending pomegranates and leaves flying in all directions.

9S laughed nervously. “I was gonna say you could just shake the tree... but I guess this works too.”

2B simply laughed softly as 9S came up and brushed the hair from her eyes to survey the damage. She flinched slightly as he ran his fingertips across the small cut that was beginning to drip down her forehead.

“Geez 2B. You gotta be gentle with yourself.” He scolded as he reached in his bag for some staunching gel.

“Was fun though.” She smiled and took his hand in hers, pulling it away from her forehead to kiss it lightly. “I'm fine, Nines. Don't worry.” The battler stood and led him to the fallen branches and began tossing pomegranates in the bucket. He puffed his cheeks out and followed, quickly, yet carefully wiping a finger-full of gel on the cut before joining her in collecting.

When they had filled two large buckets with the fallen fruit, they headed out to the nearby clearing to start their sparring. 9S glanced behind him before disappearing into the brush to see that a large boar family had already staked their claim on the remaining fruit from the fallen tree. He smiled and shook his head before continuing on.

“All right, I think this place is as good as any.” 9S said as they reached the clearing. He dropped the bucket beside him and picked up a pomegranate. 2B walked a good thirty feet from him and pulled out her sword and waited.

“Hah, not wasting any time are you, 2B? All right then, I hope you're ready for this!” He pulled his arm back and tossed the pomegranate in her direction. She shot over to it and, with a flash of her sword, cleaved it clean in two.

“Is that all you got?” She teased, wiping a splash of red juice from her cheek. 9S huffed and grabbed two more from the bucket and lobbed them at her. With the same grace and precision, she sliced through them just as easily.

Again, and again, he threw, and 2B continued to hit the fruit without fail. By the time 9S reached the bottom of the first bucket, she was coated with multiple splatters of deep red liquid, from head to foot. The color was a little unnerving to him to say the least, but she seemed to be having fun despite that, so he shrugged and went to the 2nd bucket.

“Nines, do you want to try a few rounds?” 2B asked.

“Uh, sure!” He said as 2B headed his way. They met halfway and he nuzzled forward and licked a drop of juice off her cheek then continued on. She giggled and slapped his ass before he was out of range, causing him to let out a high-pitched squeak in response. He turned around and was met with a smirk and a wink, which he quickly reciprocated.

2B pulled a pomegranate from the bucket and tossed it up and down in her hands while she waited for 9S to get into a less-than-skilled stance.

“Pull your feet together a little more, and stand up a bit straighter.” She instructed.

“Oh, ok.” 9S shifted his body a bit and looked at her for approval. 2B nodded and pulled her hand back and threw. He swung and felt the sword connect with the fruit as he sliced off a small portion of the rind. The mostly-intact fruit rolled off into the thicket behind him and he huffed at the less-than-skilled execution.

“You did good.” 2B smiled as she fumbled for another fruit. “Just relax your body a bit more and keep at it.” He nodded and she tossed the next one in his direction. He swung... and missed.

“Again!” He yelled, and she obliged. Again he swung and connected once more, this time cutting a bit more off the top.

“Too bad I can't just hack these pomegranates.” He jokes after a few more mediocre attempts.

“Do you want to stop?” She asked.

“No. I gotta get at least one good hit in!” He responded. “Got any more tips?”

2B shook her head. “Not really, you're doing a great job as it is right now, it just takes practice.”

“All right!” He said, getting back into position. He closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed his body before giving 2B the OK to begin again. She tossed, and he swung and sliced a good third off it. He jumped slightly in excitement and quickly readied himself for the next toss.

Slowly, he improved over the next few tosses. Their supply was getting low and he was determined to get a good hit so they could call it quits before 2B decided to rush back into the grove and headbutt another tree down.

“Last one.” She called, tossing it up in the air and catching it again. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” He nodded and got into position. _Relax. Hold your feet just like that. Watch her position and keep an eye on the fruit. You got this 9S._

He swung and...

“I did it!” He yelled as he whipped his head back to check his work. Behind him were two clean halves rolling to a halt on the ground. 2B smiled as she ran over to him and caught him as he threw himself in her arms. He nuzzled into her and sighed, ignoring the sticky juice still clinging to every part of her.

“That was fun.” He mumbled into her chest.

“It was. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Mmm...” He hummed. A soft rustle in the bushes behind them caught their attention, and he turned his head to see the family of boars peeking out from the foliage at the mess of scattered fruits around them.

9S smiled and tossed a piece in their direction and they watched as a baby popped out of the leaves and grabbed it before quickly disappearing behind the mom. 2B laughed softly and threw another piece over, smiling wider as another baby rushed out.

They took turns throwing more chunks out and watching as the boars got braver and braver while grabbing the bits. The mom came out and began rooting through the remaining pieces for herself.

“Heh. Birdwatching _was_ on our list.” 9S said as they watched two of the babies wrestling over a large chunk. “These aren't exactly birds, but we probably scared all the actual birds away anyway, so this is close enough for me.”

“They're so cute.” 2B whispered. 9S nodded and rested his head on her shoulder.

“Mmm... you smell sweet, 2B.” She snorted in response and rubbed her sticky face on his. “Hey! Gross!”

“Now you smell nice too.” She teased.

“It's so sticky! How can you handle this?”

2B shrugged. “Doesn't really bother me.”

“Heh... Well, either way, want to—” His words were cut off by the sight of the mother boar casually approaching them. “Er... hello.” He said as she stopped a few inches from 2B. Her nose twitched and she grunted and snorted before taking a few more steps forward and excitedly licking the juice from her hair.

“Hey! Hey!” 9S snapped as he waved his arms at the boar. “Only I get to lick 2B!” The boar snorted and charged forward, knocking 9S to the ground with a loud thud. He squeaked and scrambled back up to face this new threat, but she had already turned and trotted off with her tail held high. She disappeared into the brush just as quickly as she appeared and her babies soon followed.

2B couldn't hold back a laugh as she brushed the grumpy 9S off.

“You ok?” She snorted.

“Physically, yes.” He grumbled. “Well... that was certainly... something... Anyway. What I was trying to say was: do you want to head back and wash up before we do our next thing?”

“Sounds like a plan.” She said, running her fingers through her pomegranate-and-saliva-filled hair.

* * *

 

They arrived back at camp not long after, ignoring the concerned stares of nearby Resistance members as they headed back to their room. 9S hurried to the bath and dumped some sweet herbs under the running water.

“May I?” He asked as he waltzed back over to 2B and placed his hand on her chest while fondling the buttons on her shirt.

“Of course.” She hummed. He smiled and began undoing them as she reached down and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He flailed for a moment as he was blinded and interrupted, but quickly got back to work after shaking the hair from his eyes.

They both took turns undressing each other until the last article of sticky, dirty clothing fell to the floor. 9S placed his hands on 2B's hips and gently guided her to the tub and carefully lowered her into the water. He slid in soon after and sighed as the warm water and soothing scents instantly relaxed him.

"Pod put on a movie for us." He mumbled, eyes still closed.

“Affirmative. This tactical support unit has 328 movies on file. Please specify which you would like to view.”

“Randomize it. Any... hmm... romance movie would do.” He glanced at 2B. “Sound good to you?”

“Mmm...” She sighed and relaxed.

"I figured, if we aren't gonna do dinner and a movie, then a bath and a movie would be the next best thing."

2B hummed and nodded as she began to scrub the sticky liquid from her arms.

“Wait!” He gasped. “Let me.” 2B snorted softly and leaned back as 9S slid up in her lap. The scanner delicately took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, flicking his tongue out to lap up a taste of the sweet liquid. The movie was quickly forgotten as he went over every inch of her... except for the bit the boar had already gotten to. It was probably best to just use his hands for that...

2B leaned back and closed her eyes as 9S took his time on her. He could feel his arousal growing each time she let out a soft sigh, and it took everything he had to stay on track.

"Hey, Nines?" She said softly as he rinsed the boat spit from her hair.

“Hmm?”

“What do you say we forget about these cheesy human rituals until next time and just get back to our own little ritual.” She hummed as her finger slid up his thigh and danced around his groin. He twitched and let out a small squeak in response.

“Oh, yes! I mean... are you sure?” He said. “I mean... I'm totally feeling this right now, as you can see from... well.” He gestured to the obviously aroused bit between his legs. “B-but if you want to try some more new things I can wait!”

“ _Nines._ You just ran your tongue over every part of my body for the past ten minutes. You think you can just stop there? You think we have the luxury to stop?” She teased, pulling him closer and grinding her hips against him.


End file.
